Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to methods, systems, and apparatus for autonomous driving of vehicles, and in particular, to autonomous assistance with entering a restricted access lane.
Description of the Related Art
Autonomous driving systems are immature but rapidly being developed. Features such as self-parking, automatic braking, adaptive cruise control and highway autopilot have already been delivered to the marketplace. Some claim these features can reduce energy consumption by as much as ten (10) percent when compared to human drivers. Additional features are under development, with an eventual goal of complete automation of driving tasks. Therefore, a need exists for additional autonomous driving features to move from the semi-assisted driving experience of today to the more complete autonomous driving experience of tomorrow.